


Beau Monde

by linoeum



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BOTTOM MINHO, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Model Minho, Not Beta Read, One Night Stands, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photographer Chan, Porn With Plot, Top Bang Chan, i know virtually nothing about what goes on in this industry, strangers to friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoeum/pseuds/linoeum
Summary: Lee Minho is an enigma, perfect and wild and made to be captured by hundreds of lenses with flashes. Chan struggles to decipher what such a man wants from him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Beau Monde

Chan was far from intoxicated, he’s sure of it. Not an ounce of alcohol in his system toying with his vision, so why is there a fine man across the bar staring at him like he’s a fresh piece of meat he’s dying to feast on? Chan’s certainly not imagining it, but it can’t be possible. Why him? Has the alcohol hazing in the room gotten to him and put him in a state of deception? Has it gotten to that man? 

He stood confident, self-aware of his beauty and knew how to make the most of it. He leaned against the wall by the entrance of the bar, hands in his pockets, eyeing Chan down with a smirk that grew prominent the longer they exchanged eye contact.

Chan averted his eyes from him. He’d distract himself and actually down a shot but he promised Changbin and Jisung he’d be driving them home tonight, and he can’t get on his phone, not with the lack of people he could talk to at this hour, other than his agent who would have to give him a headache inducing scolding regarding the dangers of exercising unhealthy habits of going out at night on a weekday. 

He needs to do something to keep those eyes from driving him insane but nothing comes to mind. 

Chan groans once again, looking back at where the man was seated and sees that he’s disappeared. He sighs in relief, which was short-lived when a tap on his shoulder is felt and he turns to see _him_ , bent over at a level so that their faces could meet.

The distance did him no justice, he’s absolutely gorgeous. He had a bright, welcoming smile that meant no harm and past his heavy eye makeup were doe eyes that assured his safety. Chan didn’t know what to do other than make a helpless attempt at making a coherent sound come out of his throat, which he failed terribly.

“So you _are_ just nervous, I was wondering why you wouldn’t make your way over to my table and make a move on me,” the man concluded so nonchalantly as if they’ve met before, gesturing to pull the chair next to Chan.

Chan's eyes begin to wander. looking up at the ceiling then down on the floor, _anywhere but him_. He's unable to respond, as if it was his mistake for not making his way over to him.

The man noticed this, “Do you mind?” he asked before taking a seat, making sure he wasn’t being pushy.

Chan shook his head, clearing his throat, “Not at all, I have nothing to do anyways. The name’s Chan.”

“Really now, Chan. This bar is packed and not a single person bothered to make a move on you? How curious,” such flirtatious words said in such a soft spoken voice followed by a giggle took Chan aback, “I’m Minho, by the way.”

“Well Minho, I could say the same to you…you’ve been eyeing me for a while now,” Chan looked him up and down. Noticing how poised he was in the way he sat, one leg over the other. One side of his head resting on his palm. His makeup was on point, a smokey eye that bore a shimmer right at the inner part of his lid. Outfit so simple, all black. A plain shirt and tight fitted pants, it fit the right places. He was downright gorgeous.

“You look like you’re here to have a good time and have everybody in this bar ogle at you. Rather than the complete opposite.” That being avoiding everyone else and gawking at a random person like he struck gold.

That earned a contagious giggle from Minho, “It is easy to get just anyone when you can have all eyes on you. And I had such intentions of getting an easy score upon arriving here, get a little tipsy, find my way in someone's arms on the dance floor and have them please me all night, but it seems I have a change of plans.” 

“What is that change of plans exactly, if you don’t mind sharing?”

“I want a challenge, Chan,” Minho moved an inch closer towards him.

“Do you, now. I don’t suppose that challenge involves me?” Chan said in a lower tone. It had Minho’s eyebrows raised, intrigued by the sudden shift. Though the music was pumping throughout the room, Minho caught his words and they brought a smile to his face.

“Why, yes. I see you read people very well, Chan. You must know your way around them,” Minho said, tone astounded. Chan can't tell if he's being sarcastic or not. 

Now completely laying the side of his head against the table and stretching his arms like a cat resting so leisurely on the most peculiar areas. His eyes never averting away from Chan’s, who pondered the question. He works with a lot of people but he never sparks up a conversation with them. He could, though, tell what somebody is feeling based on their expression alone, which benefits him alot. 

“In a way, you could say I do. But it doesn’t take a genius to know what you're up to, Minho. Now, what is it that you want?” 

“I think it’s very clear, Chan. I want you,” He had his hand hovering over Chan’s, which were resting on the table.

“I didn’t take you for somebody with such mediocre standards.” 

Chan will admit he’s better looking than the next guy but Minho looked like a jewel personified, what about him piqued this man's interest?

“Oh, I am anything _but_ mediocre,” Minho assured, looking at Chan’s features and outfit. He has his blonde hair tousled, face natural. He wore a band tee, some tight fitting jeans and a leather jacket to top everything off. 

Minho spares him no shame, looking at what little bit of skin Chan’s attire could provide, “I want to be the one pleasing someone else for a change tonight. Wanna know what kind of form you hide under all that leather and have my mark all over it. I can already imagine it."

Chan gulped. Minho’s fingertips are now gently tracing the former's protruding veins, letting out a sigh. Minho sat up more properly, making a proposition that certainly needed the change in formality, “So what’ll it be Chan, care to do the honors?”

The confidence, Chan struggles to comprehend the fact that this man is real, but he is totally sober. He is aware of what he’s doing, and this is an opportunity Chan can’t pass up.

Chan stood from his seat and Minho looked up at him hungrily, “I can’t let such a persistent pretty boy such as yourself down, but I should let you know that I exclusively top.” 

“Perfect,” Minho licked his lips, grabbing Chan by the sleeve and dragging him outside of the bar. Chan grew anxious, unsure of what he’s gotten himself into. They ran past his car, which surely meant they weren’t heading over to his place. Suddenly a flash of his best friends still in said bar came to his mind. His agent, Seungmin, and his stern but well meaning lectures now being repeated in his mind, he feels as if he should damn himself for not thinking before he agrees to these one night stands. These thoughts came to a halt when he and Minho finally stopped running.

They were in an alleyway, it was secluded. Chan felt his heart race, until Minho let go of his grip on his jacket and turned to look at him, keeping him in place by moving his hands up to Chan’s biceps. The streetlights peeking gave a good view of Minho’s face, which was inches away from Chan’s.

And it was almost like Minho could feel Chan’s heart pounding through his chest with the little distance he set between them.

“Sorry if that startled you. I just want us to be alone for a bit and make sure you’re totally down for this,” Minho assured.

“And you’re telling me you’re sure you want me?” Chan asked in one breath.

“Absolutely positively sure,” Minho affirmed, giving Chan’s arms a light squeeze, sighing when he feels how solid they are.

Chan’s laugh was shaky, “So, what do I have to do to prove myself?”

Instead of words for a response, he felt a gentle grip on his hands move them over to Minho’s hips, and the latter moving closer towards him, closer than they already are, head tilted, lips parted, but never sealing the deal himself, letting Chan make the move.

And so he did. Securing his hold on Minho’s hips and pushing him against the wall of the alleyway, lips crashing against one another. It was heaven, Minho’s lips were like velvet, his arms wrapped around Chan’s neck pulling him in closer. Chan was convinced he was dreaming, but if he really was he’d be awoken by his growing erection, he felt himself getting lighter and lighter, but before he could travel lower to Minho’s neck he was pulled away. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Minho asked between heavy exhales. His lips were wet and puffy, the corners lifted to a grin.

Chan nodded frantically, he needed those lips back on his _instantly_. He needed Minho’s body against his once more.

“I knew I’d like you,” Minho sighed dreamily, and tugged on Chan’s sleeve. “C’mon now,” he said, leading them towards a car parked nearby. A jet black lambo glistening in the night, it _screams_ ‘Minho’. Chan couldn’t imagine him owning anything else.

Chan felt like everything was surreal, and that feeling only continued to weigh on him when they made it to Minho’s apartment. To Chan’s expectations from what he’s noticed so far, Minho lived at the very top floor, Chan grew confused just as much as he grew aroused. 

He couldn’t stop to admire the architecture of his apartment, or the interior designing of his penthouse. All that invaded his thoughts is what's to come. The hand of the most beautiful man Chan’s ever laid eyes on gently holding onto his, taking him upstairs, looking back at him, as if he’s making sure Chan is real.

 _Strange_ , Chan thought. 

They made it to the bedroom. It was spacious with a curtain-absent window that took up an entire side of the room. The tall skyscrapers lit so brightly and the warm and dimly lit lamp perched on the bedside table being the only source of light within. Chan was awed by what the view could look like beyond the window, but he felt two hands grip him by his jacket and push him back against the mattress, now laid back, and Minho on top of him. His ass on his crotch, their jeans did little to hide their erections. It took all of Chan’s willpower to not show just how desperate he is and grind up against Minho’s clothed ass

“Just to make sure, you’re clean. Right?” 

Chan nodded frantically once more. 

“Perfect, it’s still better to use protection though.”

“Hey, your place, your rules. I’m not complaining.”

Minho chuckled at that. _What a quaint unspoken rule_ , he thought. Reaching for a condom packet and a bottle of lube on the drawer of his bedside table, tossing them beside Chan. He began to strip, which didn’t take too long, he wore a shirt and pants, he was bare in an instant. And if Chan could be harder than he already was, he would. 

Minho’s a sculpture brought to life, he has to be. Every crevice of his body screamed perfection. He stood confident in his stature and had every right to be, his arms and chest were swole, abs toned and cock of average length and well endowed. Chan’s seen all sorts of bodies, a variety of builds deemed conventionally attractive, but Minho is off the charts. Further convincing Chan this man before him isn’t real.

Chan leaned back on his elbows so he could get a good view and noticed he was still fully clothed, he began to undress himself with haste, with some assistance. He felt Minho unzip his pants and pull them off while he discarded his jacket and band tee to the side, leaving him in only his boxers.

“Versace, huh? They suit you,” Minho traced a finger from his abs down to his hips, his waist then to those boxers that hugged all the right places. He licked his lips at Chan’s clothed erection, begging to be freed. He hooked a finger under the elastic band and pulled it off swiftly, and Chan’s cock sprung up, it had Minho’s jaw dropping. His length was perfect, weight hefty in Minho’s hands and shaft veiny, it looked so delicious Chan was almost expecting Minho to just drool for the whole night, but he was brought back to his senses. 

Minho reached for the lube, Chan sat up, opting to help with the prepping, but the former pushed him back down on the mattress. Their faces were close once again, “What did I say, baby? I want to put on a show for you tonight. You seem so interested in every curve of my body anyway, you might as well get what you can while you have nothing to do, right?” He smiled as he uncapped the bottle of lube, Chan doesn’t know what it is about Minho that makes him lose his voice and nod desperately to his every word, but he does.

Minho straddled Chan once more and poured a liberal amount of lube on his fingers, warming them up. Chan intently watched Minho’s hand reach behind him, filling himself up with his fingers, and watched the way his eyes looked at every bit of Chan. His body was phenomenal, he was packing all over, shoulders so broad and chest so solid, abs toned and cock almost pornographic with it’s scale, Minho bit his lip at the sight that is this man built for the gods. 

_Biting back a moan perhaps_. 

Minho took in all of Chan and the latter did the same, intense eye fucking filled the room up, Chan was almost worried Minho was already getting himself off, but he watched him pull his fingers out and see four fingers drenched in lube. Just the thought of this gorgeous angel on top of him so calculated with his preparation for him, making sure he opens himself up just right for his cock would have been enough to have Chan busting. Minho used the excess lube to stroke Chan up with it, lathering it all over his length. _You can never have too much lube_ , as Chan recalls.

Minho’s hand was magical. He knew what pace to stroke Chan’s cock at to prep him, not too fast to get him off but not too slow where it’s agonizing, just enough to get the job done before the real deal.

After a couple of strokes, Chan felt Minho shift positions. His hole now aligned with the tip of his cock, he began to sink swiftly onto it. Taking every inch of the blonde's length beautifully. Minho had the skills of a pornstar and the walls of a virgin, as if he’d never taken anyone else but Chan, It’s breaking the latter apart. But it doesn’t stop there. Minho splayed his hands on Chan’s chest, his nails digging lightly into the skin as he lifts himself up until nothing but the tip is in, and dropping down quickly and smoothly, enough for it to be edging on pain and absolute pleasure. It earned an embarrassingly drawn out moan from Chan, which seemingly pleased Minho, as if he knew that was the reaction he was gonna get.

Minho continued bouncing on the blonde’s cock, accentuating each drop with a swivel of his hips, something Chan’s never been given the pleasure of experiencing before. Minho’s not even breaking a sweat, in his room heating up with pure sin and indulgence, it’s Chan whose body glistens in his own perspiration from Minho’s thighs and hips doing all the work filling himself up with Chan’s cock, playing with his nipples. With such strength and precision, it seems this man’s had many nights just like this. Something in his eyes, though, tells Chan this night is quite different.

That could just be what Chan thinks, he knows nothing about Minho, after all. 

But something in the way Minho keeps eye contact as he digs his nails deep into Chan’s chest, dragging them down to his abs, going slow on each bump, drawing red lines as he does it over and over again while his cock in an instantaneous loop of being enveloped around Minho's warm and slick walls just after he was feeling the cold air hit his shaft. Skin slapping, groans and airy moans filled the room up, sweat now trickling down each curve on both of their bodies which the dim light in the room shone against them, giving their bodies a gentle glisten.

The sight of Minho on top of him, so eager to pleasure him all night, that thought alone seemed unreal to Chan, but it was all unfolding right in front of him.

Minho noticed Chan’s hands struggling to do something, _anything_ , so he guided them to his hips and his movements were put to a halt. Though he was enjoying himself and insisted on doing everything, he didn’t know if he could have another night with Chan, he wants to see how this hunk of a man puts his strength to good use. 

“I’ll give you a chance to show me what you can do,” he said. Before Chan could declare Minho as a saint, he felt the nails dig into the back of his hands and a sharp stare piercing through him, “Don’t disappoint me, okay?” he feigned an innocent smile.

And there it was again, Chan’s instinctual need to nod to his every word and comply to it. His grip on Minho’s hips tightened and began thrusting up, it didn’t take long until he was practically fucking up into him. Minho’s warm, tight walls were addicting, Chan’s thrusts grew erratic and Minho’s moans raised in pitch. They both shared a look, though blurry, they both knew, they were close. 

Before they knew it their visions were obscured, a bright, familiar, white flashing through them as they came. Chan was first, spilling into the condom, and Minho followed suit, reaching Chan’s chest.

Chan’s cock slipped out of Minho’s ass, who crawled over to the nightstand, grabbing a few tissues, quickly collapsing onto the bed after handing them over to Chan, who wiped the drying cum off his abs and chest, discarding of the soiled tissues and used condom, tossing it at the bin at the corner of the room, he then fell on his back next to Minho.

“Bathroom’s over there,” Minho made a pathetic attempt at pointing at the room on the far right, “You can take a shower and go, but if you’re too exhausted I’ll let you sleep here,” he said nonchalantly.

 _Strange, very strange_ , Chan thought. But he had no right to question it. 

He did, however, feel the need to comment on it, “For someone so gorgeous and unreal, you sure are unpredictable with how eager you are to give a complete stranger a night to die for,” he said, his voice exhausted from all the groaning and moaning, but Minho caught it, evident in the slight smirk he failed to hide, that was the only response he gave to that comment until he dozed off to sleep.

Chan could only follow suit and fall into a well deserved slumber, _if that’s just who he is, so be it_.

-

The onslaught of notifications rings through Chan’s ears inevitably bringing him to his wake, he sits up in an instant and notices he’s in Minho’s bed, though the latter is absent, probably somewhere around, one thing’s for certain: what happened was real. 

Chan didn’t know what to make of all that, but he noticed at the foot of the bed were his clothes folded neatly and stacked with his phone, which is still ringing with notifications. Chan snatched it and checked who could be messaging him so early in the morning and his eyes widened, the hazy white glow surrounding his vision as a result from last night shattered, now stressed, he received messages from his friends he would find time to read later and in terror, he scanned the thirty unread messages from Seungmin, his agent.   
  


**_Seungmo:_ **

_BANG. CHAN._

_CHRIS._

_CHRISTOPHER BANG._

_WHATDID I SAY ABOUT GOING OUT LATE AT NIGHT ON A WEEKDAY_

_I HAD TO DRIVE YOUR FRIENDS HOME BC YOU APPARENTLY LEFT THEM BEHIND_

_(view 25 more messages)_

**_Chan:_ **

_I’m sorry!! That slipped my mind and things just happened……. yknow????_

**_Seungmo:_ **

_You’re awake!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank god_

_Well, I sure hope you taking the shots of today's mod_ _el for an upcoming issue cover in, idk , 40 minutes? didn’t completely slip your mind ://_

**Chan:**

_Don’t worry! I didn’t *completely* forget, I’ll be there on time I promise!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chan cursed under his breath, he would never let something like that slip his mind, he’s composed and so well managed, but he doesn’t know if he could keep that streak up after today.

Chan shook his head, _I can’t fuck anything up, I have to get there,_ he declared.

He didn’t wait for Seungmin’s response, scurried over to the bathroom and did a half-body shower, dried up quickly and slipped into his clothes. It felt gross but he had no other choice.

He checked the time and hoped he had enough to make it to the studio, on his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs, he noticed Minho sat on a stool, having a meal and a cup of coffee on the island in his kitchen in a fluffy robe, they made eye contact. 

Minho took a sip of his coffee and gave him a warm smile, as if to say good morning, “Leaving already?” he questioned, tone still upbeat.

“Yeah, I have some business to attend,” He explained, struggling to make it on the last few steps, his eyes fixated on Minho’s chest in his robes but he shook his head when he heard another notification from his phone ring, “I have to go, but...thanks for last night,” he smiled.

He usually doesn’t thank his one night stand’s, if he was ever even given the chance to give his previous one’s one, the adventure Minho gave him was deserving of it.

Minho seemed to appreciate that, he smiled once more, “Of course, the doors unlocked, and there’s a bus stop nearby, take care, Chan.”

With that, Chan left what would be the end of a wild dream. He rushed over to the bus stop that took him directly to the heart of the city, which wasn’t too far.

He took the shortest route he knew to the studio and arrived on time, his sweat now drenching his heavy clothes, he didn’t have the time to care about that when Seungmin pulled him into the photography room, which was blinding white and definitely kept him wide awake and focused.

Seungmin handed him a bottle of water, observant and caring as always, “It seems the cover model will be arriving a bit late, which gives us enough time to work with our client waiting for us right now,” he informed.

Chan took that all in, that was normal, models have their makeup and outfits done on them separately, and you’d have to look your best in all the artificial lighting, so that would take a while.

He took a spare camera and hooked the strap around his neck, waiting for his client to be brought in by Seungmin. 

And so he did, and there she was, entering the studio. Her name was Sana, in need of several portrait shots for a look a designer made specifically for her. _No problem,_ Chan thought, getting down to business. He studied the model as long as he needed to and asked her to pose however she sees fit for showing everything off, and Chan giving his input right after, telling her how he knew the photos would come out the best.

There are times the client and professional do not agree, and that’s perfectly fine. Chan only gives his thoughts if it’s wanted and if they don’t then they’re free to tell him how he can capture the essence of their visage and form however they want him to, without losing the integrity of his style. If both parties are satisfied, he sees no reason to squabble.

This model, Sana, however, was satisfied with his shots, and thinks she made the right call asking for his assistance. Chan appreciated that and continued with taking more shots and looking over at the monitor processing all the shots, Sana was satisfied with every single one.

After an hour of settling on several agreements and approvals from her designer, Sana expected a submission of all the photos completely rendered and edited by the end of the week, Chan took note of that and watched her bid him and his team farewell.

Exhausting, but Chan feels a rush from it. He had another model to work with, and he made sure to set everything up properly before they came in.

Chan was a professional, he knew what to do and what not to do, and he was at the verge of doing the number one thing you shouldn’t ever do, and that is dropping your camera. Chan froze in place as he watched the supposed model for an upcoming magazine cover enter the studio, with the lighting so bright and almost blinding, there was no mistaking who Chan was looking at.

“ _M- Minho?!_ ” Chan blurted out for everybody to hear, but mostly for himself, to make sure he’s not just seeing things.

“Yep, that’s me,” Minho confirmed that he was in fact not seeing things and smiled directly at Chan, it was a devious smile that soon shifted to a smaller one when he turned to thank the staff welcoming him and showing him where he should go and tending to his makeup and outfit making sure they’re intact and would last the entire session.

And it seems Chan is yet to wake up from this surreal dream.

**Author's Note:**

> heyhey! i hope u enjoyed reading as much as i enjoyed writing !! sorry for any punctuation misplacement or weird wordings uvu


End file.
